Promessas para o acampamento de verão
by Poliiqua-chan
Summary: A fim de ir ao acampamento de verão da faculdade, Sakura decide participar de um reality que está bombando na rede para conseguir dinheiro. A ilha que parecia divertida, se torna um inferno. Que tal sobreviver com um monte de surtados? XD -FANFIC DESATIVADA-
1. Capítulo 1

**Cap 1 – Uniko: Hormônios a todo vapor!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sexta-feira a noite. Tenten estava na casa de sua melhor amiga, Sakura. Como Sakura não gostava muito de sair, Tenten ia pra lá, embora não achasse que fosse o melhor programa para se curtir uma sexta-feira à noite. Entretanto se divertiam. Mas dessa vez estva sendo diferente. A jovem de cabelos róseos evitou a amiga o dia todo.

- Onde vai passar o verão? – Tenten perguntava à Sakura, que assistia concentrada ao filme com um balde de pipoca na mão.

- Eu não faço idéia. – respondeu, não desgrudando os olhos da TV e enfiando uma porção de pipoca na boca.

- Hum. E o acampamento da faculdade? Você vai? – Tenten insistia em querer puxar assunto.

- Eu não sei... – respondeu de boca cheia e admitiu pra si mesma que o castigo dela fora o suficiente por hoje, mesmo que Tenten tenha a trancado numa das salas da faculdade com Sasuke Uchiha. O garoto mais implicante da uniko (universidade estadual de konoha). – Estou pensando em conseguir um desses empregos temporários de verão. Se eu começar logo, acho que consigo o dinheiro para ir ao acampamento.

- Mas são as FÉRIAS DE VERÃO! – Falou Tenten cheia de entusiasmo, pulando no sofá, em cima de Sakura. – Não foi feita para trabalhar! – Sakura ria da amiga que continuava pulando.

- ham... Pra que serve então? – soltou uma risadinha sacana, como se já não soubesse o que a amiga responderia.

- PRA SE DIVERTIR! DANÇAR, CANTAR, PULAR COM O PESSOAL E BEIJAR OS GAROTOS! DÃÃÃÃÃ! – Tenten gritava enquanto continuava a se jogar em cima de Sakura. Pleft! Pipoca voa? Eu não sei... Mas essa foi pelos ares.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sakura, sempre bastante responsável, ainda estava na sala de aula recolhendo o material, já que ficara terminando as ultimas anotações da aula.

- A nerd ainda está aí?

Sakura conhecia bem aquela voz grossa.

- O que quer Sasuke? – Sakura respondeu de má vontade, de costas e recolhendo ainda o material.

- Nada não... eu só estava entediado. – Respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico se sentando em cima da mesa a frente de sakura.

- Sinto acabar com a sua alegria, mas eu não posso brigar com você agora – Sakura retrucou, passando a mão no queixo de Sasuke, pegando a mochila e saindo com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Ei! Virgem de boa família! – Sasuke não perdia uma oportunidade de irritá-la. Ah! E o apelhidinho foi devido a um pedaço de uma conversa entre Tenten e Sakura que o mesmo escutara...

Sakura parou na porta, respirou fundo e virou-se.

- O que é? – perguntou amargamente. Já estavam saindo faíscas de seus olhos. Sasuke sorriu. E o mais estranho: sem sarcasmo algum.

- Preciso de um favor – Falou rápido e baixinho.

- Desculpa... Acho que não te ouvi. – Mas é claro que ouviu! Não poderia mesmo perder a oportunidade de ouvir dizê-lo que precisava dela.

Sasuke fez uma careta. E Sakura riu.

- Preciso de um favor seu. – Falou muito contragosto.

- Um favor...? Que tipo de favor? – Sakura perguntou desconfiada.

- Tem alguma coisa sobre ética?

- Sempre desconfiei que você não soubesse o que é ética. – Sakura aproveitava para se vingar sempre que tinha uma oportunidade.

- Muito engraçada... Tem ou não? – Sasuke com certeza não estava se sentindo muito a vontade com toda essa situação.

- As pessoas da sua classe não têm as anotações?

- Os caras acham que Ética é uma deusa mística. – Sasuke respondeu entediado. – O que quer em troca?

- É um trabalho não é? O que faz você pensar que eu te ajudaria? – Sakura: dez. Sasuke: zero.

- Esquece... – Resmungou, levantando da mesa e andando em direção a porta.

- Sasuke. – Ela chamou-o e ele apenas parou de andar. Sem olhar para trás. – Amanhã eu te dou um resumo e depois penso o que eu quero em troca. – ele não respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Tenten entrou na sala e Sasuke saiu.

- Interrompi algo? – Tenten perguntou rindo.

- É claro que não! – Sakura cruzou os braços e fez cara de indignação.

- Que seja... Ei! Você não vai acreditar no que eu achei no laboratório de informática! – Como sempre, falava cheia de entusiasmo.

- O que?

- Achei nosso trabalho de verão! – Abriu um mega sorriso ao abraçar um papel.

- NOSSO trabalho de verão? VOCÊ achou? – Sakura não tinha nem como não ficar desconfiada.

- Isso mesmo! E também a nossa diversão de verão! – o sorriso se abriu ainda mais.

- Estou até com medo de perguntar...

- Então não pergunte! Olha o papel que eu imprimi! – Tenten lhe entregava o papel toda animada.

- QUÊ? UM REALITY SHOW? Tenten, você não está mesmo bem… - Sakura quase surtou quando leu o papel. Tratava-se de um anuncio que Tenten achara na internet a respeito de um reality show.

- Não é genial? A gente pode ganhar 50.000 e ainda se divertir naquela ilha maravilhosa! – Dizia Tenten sonhando acordada.

- NÃO E NÃO! Em primeiro lugar eu não quero me expor na mídia, senão eu cursava teatro e não medicina, em segundo lugar, eu não vou para um lugar onde eu sequer conheço e mesmo que eu me inscrevesse, porque acha que seríamos chamadas? E por fim... Eu tenho que trabalhar, não é garantido que eu vá ganhar esse dinheiro e eu quero muiiiiiito ir ao acampamento da faculdade. O Sai vai estar lá...

Sasuke estava do lado de fora da sala. Não pode evitar a vontade que tinha de ouvir a conversa daquelas duas. Ao ouvir o nome Sai, se sentia realmente enojado. Como as pessoas podiam confundi-lo com esse branquelo idiota? Tudo bem que Sasuke não era lá muito moreno, mas realmente não suportava qualquer tipo de comparação. Como Sakura pode gostar de um cara como esse? Não que ele se importasse com a vida amorosa dela, mas é que qualquer pessoa em sua devida sanidade mental não daria bola pra um cara como aquele. Definitivamente Sakura não havia uma mente sana. Eles conversam sobre picles? Isso não era bem o que Sasuke chamaria de vida amorosa...

- Aiin Sakura... Por favor... – Tenten choramingava. – Eu sei que a gente pode não ganhar o prêmio, mas são as féria de verão... Além do mais o programa é na rede e quase ninguém assiste a esses realities. E também você sempre vê o Sai aqui na Uniko. Pleaseee! – Tenten ficou de joelhos pedindo a amiga. Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Quer parar de fazer essa cara de cãozinho abandonado? Já disse que não! – Respondeu meio incerta.

- poxa Sakura... Ia ser divertido – resmungou, levantando do chão e limpando os joelhos.

- E como tem certeza de que seríamos chamadas?

- Não deve ter tanta gente assim pra participar... É uma coisa pequena, mas bem organizada. Um amigo meu é do programa.

- Amigo né... – Sakura olhou para a amiga com um olhar sacana. Tenten ficou vermelha e virou o rosto.

- E então vai participar? – perguntou, ainda com esperança.

- Não! – Sakura pegou o papel da mão de Tenten e saiu. Por sorte, Sasuke já havia saído segundos antes.

Sakura foi para casa. Já era noite e enquanto assistia TV, não pôde deixar de notar o papel que Tenten imprimira reality. Começou a lê-lo. No anúncio do programa dizia que é uma espécie de "acampamento de verão", onde todos os participantes são divididos em equipes para enfrentar os desafios mais cheios de adrenalina. Entretanto, todos os participantes têm de ficar confinados em uma ilha, onde acontecem todas as provas. A melhor equipe vence.

- Programa estúpido. – Sakura resmungou enquanto jogava o papel na mesma mesinha ao lado do sofá que o encontrara, voltando a mirar a TV até adormecer.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sasuke e Gaara esperavam o amigo em uma lanchonete, perto da universidade. Por que Neji sempre fazia isso? Quer dizer... chegar atrasado. Uma hora de atraso? Nem uma noiva no dia do casamento se atrasa tanto!

- Ah, eu vou embora. – Sasuke reclamou.

- Não é ele ali? – Gaara apontou para Neji que vinha em direção à lanchonete.

- É.

- Fala aí gente. Desculpa a demora, é que eu fiquei meio enrolado no trabalho. – Neji falava se sentando

- Tá – Sasuke resmungou. – O que queria de tão importante?

- Amargurado... – Gaara zombou.

- Queria chamar vocês para participar de um reality show que tá fazendo muito sucesso na rede. Eu trabalho lá e queria saber se vocês estão a fim de participar. – Neji ficou lá mais algumas horas explicando o programa. Sasuke apenas fingiu que não sabia do que se tratava. – E aí? Vão querer participar? Eu consigo encaixar vocês, se quiserem. – Perguntou animado.

- Legal! Essa é minha chance de aparecer na rede! – Gaara pensava em voz alta, até levar um tapa na nuca de Sasuke.

- Não vamos participar Gaara... Isso é ridículo. Quem vai para uma ilha que nem conhece e ainda por cima deserta? – Já era mais que normal ouvir Sasuke resmungar.

- Ah... Mas eu quero ir! Vamos cara! Você não tem mais o que fazer mesmo nessas férias. O que quer fazer? Trabalhar? – Gaara choramingava.

Como um flash, Sasuke lembrou-se da conversa entre Tenten e Sakura que ouvira: "E por fim... Eu tenho que trabalhar, não é garantido que eu vá ganhar esse dinheiro e eu quero muiiiiiito ir ao acampamento da faculdade" ... "O Sai vai estar lá...". Definitivamente não precisava ter se lembrado da última parte. Fez seu sangue ferver.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou. Acho que não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo. – Sasuke falou confiante e com um ar de desafio. Gaara e Neji arregalaram os olhos.

- Tá falando sério? – Neji perguntou desconfiado, levando em consideração que no fundo sempre soubesse que Sasuke nunca aceitaria uma coisa dessas.

- Estou. É melhor eu ir para casa. Já está tarde. – Falou levantando-se e saindo. Gaara e Neji ficaram sem entender nada.

- E você? Vai? – Neji perguntou ao amigo que restara.

- MAS É CLARO! – Gaara falou em voz alta, o que fez com que as pessoas alheias do estabelecimento o olhassem estranho.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sakura sempre era a última a sair da classe. Como sempre, ficava terminando as notas da aula. Sasuke já sabia justamente onde procurá-la a esse horário.

- Ei! Testa de marquise... Conseguiu o que eu te pedi? – Perguntava Sasuke, entrando na sala. Sakura continuou escrevendo, seja lá o que fosse.

Vácuo...

- Tá fora de órbita, é? – Sasuke a chamava, acenando com a mão frente a seu rosto.

- Aqui. – Sakura o entregou uma pilha de papéis. – E, não, eu não quero nada de você. Até porque você não tem nada que eu queira.

- Que seja. Mesmo assim, obrigado. – pediu obrigado muito contragosto.

- Acredite. Essa foi a primeira e última vez que eu te ajudo.

- Nunca pensei que fosse bom conhecer pessoas Nerds. – Sakura nem retrucava mais. Sabia que era impossível conversar pacificamente com ele. Na verdade, ela até que gostava de implicar também;

Tenten entrou na sala. Estreitou os olhos e sorriu sacana. E saiu.

Sakura e Sasuke se entreolharam e ficaram corados ao mesmo tempo.

- É-É melhor eu ir. – Sasuke gaguejou. Era óbvio. Ele havia ficado sem graça. Saiu depressa da sala.

Tenten retornou.

- Eu não vou nem perguntar. – Disse. Sakura ficou mais vermelha que um tomate.

- Vamos. – Sakura sugeriu. Todos os dias Tenten a dava uma carona para casa.

Na saída, Sakura notou que Sai vinha em sua direção. Ficou nervosa.

- Oi Sakura. – Ele a cumprimentou gentilmente e ela quase desmaiou de nervosismo. Não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Terminou por colocá-las no bolso do casaco. Como podia ser tão tapada? Ele nunca falava com ela e quando ele o faz, ela age como uma idiota. A propósito... Porque ele estava puxando papo com ela justamente agora? Geralmente ele a ignorava.

- O-Oi... – Sua voz falhava.

- Tenten mencionou que talvez você vá participar do reality da rede. Eu também vou participar.

Tenten... É claro. Tinha que ter sido ela a abrir a bocona!

- É. Eu vou sim. – Não sabia mais o que estava falando.

- Que legal. Espero que fiquemos na mesma equipe. – Disse e saiu. Foi ao encontro de uma loira com cara de quem não estava gostando de ver Sakura falando com Sai. Era Ino. A amiguinha dele. A amiguinha chata dele.

Mas isso não fez Sakura murchar o sorriso que esboçava.

Nunca fora para casa mais contente. Essa noite, dormiria nas nuvens.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Olá pessoal ^.^**

**Por favor sejam bonzinhos comigo!**

**Gostou? Comente.**

**Não gostou? Comente.**

**Achou erro? Comente.**

**Quer me xingar? Comente.**

**Seu dedo não vai cair e vai me deixar inspirada para o próximo cap. XD**

**Postarei toda semana, se possível :***

**Até o próximo o/**


	2. Capítulo 2

Notas iniciais:** Sinto Muito pela demora :/**

**Poliiqua**

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/ **

**Cap. 2 – Bem vindos ao paraíso. Ou não...**

.

.

.

- Não acredito que eu topei essa idiotice. – Sasuke pensava alto, mas não o suficiente para que os outros escutassem.

Todos os participantes estavam muito nervosos e um tanto curiosos, afinal, nunca tinham participado de um reality show. Foram levados à ilha por meio de lanchas e foram vendados até chegarem lá.

Ainda a bordo, os participantes receberam as últimas instruções da ilha. Sequer tinham se conhecido e muito menos visto para onde estavam indo ou até mesmo o caminho de volta, caso fosse um programa maniacamente sinistro. Sakura não conseguia parar de pensar em como isso tudo era tão excitante. Passar alguns dias em uma ilha com Sai, superava até a vontade de ganhar o prêmio. Esqueceu-se até de que estava vendada.

Assim que os chagaram, todos desceram e sem a bagagem pessoal. Sentaram-se na areia da praia, ainda vendados e ficaram aguardando o apresentador do programa, até que logo chegou.

- Bem vindos ao "Não peça arrego"! Antes de o jogo começar, deveriam saber que hoje começa o maior desafio da vida de vocês. Onde duas equipes brigarão pela sobrevivência aqui, nessa ilha deserta... – O que parecia ser o apresentador, falava bem animado em pé atrás da bancada.

- Ei moço! Aqui tem rámen? – Perguntou, o que parecia ser um garoto. Pelo tom da sua voz parecia bem animado.

- A menos que você encontre um pé de rámen, não, não tem! – Respondeu aborrecido por ter sido interrompido. – Voltando às regras... Oh Produção! Por que pararam musiquinha de suspense? – E lá se foi o pessoal da produção colocar musica de fundo. – Bom... Continuando. Mas apenas uma equipe sairá com o prêmio final e...

- Ai... meu olho está doendo! Quando é que vão tirar essa droga do meu olho? – Resmungou uma nada amigável.

- Eu estou tentando terminar aqui para passar para a próxima etapa. Posso? – O homem que apresentava já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Por que estamos sentados na areia? Não dava pra fazer uns banquinhos não? –Mais uma voz interrompeu o apresentador que já estava com cara de aborrecido.

- Ah! QUEREM SABER? MELHOR PULARMOS ESSA PARTE! – Atirou os papéis que tinha em mãos na água. – Ah pelas regras do programa, vocês trouxeram bagagem demais. – falava enquanto continuava a ler o papel. Pegou as malas que um dos ajudantes lhe entregava, que por sinal era Neji. Uma a uma, as colocou perto de si.

Pessoas da produção retiraram as vendas dos olhos dos concorrentes. Todos eles se entreolharam.

"Sai... Então ele veio mesmo." Pensava Sakura ao ver Sai sentado na ponta da fila em forma de "U" que os participantes estavam sentados.

Ia acenar para Sai, mas seu braço esbarrou na pessoa que estava a seu lado.

- Ah... Me desc... – Virou-se para desculpar-se, mas notou um rosto bem conhecido.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Se espantaram simultaneamente, apontando um para a cara do outro com o dedo indicador. Era Sasuke. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali?

- O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui! Achei que não ia participar disso. – Sasuke cochichou, relativamente alto, já que todos os olhavam curiosos.

- Como você sabe e ...? Você estava ouvindo minha conversa de novo? – Sakura estreitou os olhos.

-hn.

- Era só o que me faltava... – Sakura bufou, passando a mão entre os cabelos róseos.

- Juntos numa ilha deserta... Não é seu sonho de consumo? – Sasuke provocava, dando um sorriso irônico.

- Tá se referindo ao Sai ou a você? – Olhou provocativamente.

- Deixem para se matarem depois. Vocês terão 15 dias para isso, já que de dois em dois dias alguém vai remar pra casa. – O homem que apresentava falou. Tinha uma aparência engraçada: usava uma máscara que tapava metade do rosto e um cabelo prateado desarrumado. O homem pegou uma das malas e colocou-a sobre a bancada. – Vamos eliminar os excessos. – disse abrindo a mala

- Ei! Essa mala é minha! – Uma menina com voz enjoada resmungou. Sakura logo a reconheceu. Era Ino. A amiguinha chata de Sai.

- Eu sei que é. – O apresentador falou inspecionando o conteúdo da mala. – Você não vai precisar de tudo isso. Para que trouxe 23 biquínis? Você não vai usar mais que dois. – disse, contando nos dedos. Pegou as peças que achou que estava sobrando e atirou-as ao mar. – Mas o que é isso? Sapatos de Salto? Vai a algum baile? Isso aqui é uma ilha, ô minha filha! – Os sapatos foram fazer companhia aos outros biquinis: no mar.

- Ai, meu sapatinho de marca... Você não pode fazer isso, sabia? – Ino choramingava vendo suas coisas boiando na água. De certa forma, Sakura sentiu-se vingada. Por mais que não aparentasse por fora, estava dando gargalhadas por dentro.

- Claro que posso. Quem manda aqui sou eu.

- Que cara convencido. – Gaara que também estava sentado na areia, resmungou.

- Toma aqui sua mala. – O homem a entregou a mala quase vazia.

- O QUÊ? Mas aqui só tem 2 peças de roupa! Olha aqui seu fulano! Quem você pensa que é?

- Eu sou a estrela desse reality! Meu nome é Kakashi Hatake e como eu disse, quem manda aqui sou eu. U_U Vamos ao próximo. Hum, de quem é essa? Ah, Gaara. Nossa... quanta coisa. Não vai precisa de tanto. 2 peças são o suficiente! – Lá ia as roupas sendo jogadas na água.

- Oh... O que temos aqui? Um celular? Não sabe que não é permitido? E além do mais aqui nem tem sinal mesmo. Mas normas são normas. – E atirou ao mar.

- VOCÊ É MALUCO? Meu celular novo. Você... ai, você o atirou na água! Sabe quantos telefones tinham anotados aí? Todos os telefones das gostosas da universidade estavam nele! E quem sobrevive só com duas peças de roupas? – Gaara parecia irritadíssimo. Já estavam saindo faíscas de seus olhos. Esse tal de Gaara era um garoto ruivo. Estava sentado ao lado de Ino. Que azar heim... Sakura já o vira uma ou duas vezes perambulando pela uniko; sempre acompanhado de meninas.

- Ah, estou comovido. Próximo. – Repetiu a cena com todos as malas. Os participantes não podiam estar mais brabos.

- Cada um de vocês receberá um kit, contendo os seguintes itens: 1 canivete, 1 caixa de bandaid, 1 analgésico, 1 rolo de papel higiênico e uma caixa de fósforo, dentro de uma mochila. – Os ajudantes da produção os entregaram os kits.

- Mas só isso? Quem sobrevive só com isso? – O mesmo garoto escandaloso de antes reclamou.

- Deixa de ser burro garoto! No alojamento tem mais! Isso é o kit básico. – Sakura reconheceu a voz. Era a garota nada amigável que escutara a voz antes. Era loira e tinha os cabelos presos por 4 rabinhos de cavalo.

- Ham...

O apresentador soltava risinhos enquanto pegava a caixa cheia de boinhas que neji lhe entregava. Neji sorriu e deu uma piscadinha para Tenten, disfarçadamente, e essa retornou o sorriso.

- Vamos às equipes. – Sacudiu a caixa para misturar as bolinhas. – Equipe branca e equipe azul. As bolinhas são correspondentes as equipes, portanto, vamos começar. – Foi passando a caixa para que os participantes pudessem pegar uma das bolinhas. Resultado: equipe branca: Naruto, Ino, Sai e Tenten. Equipe Azul: Sakura, Temari, Sasuke e Gaara.

- As últimas instruções antes de começarem a reclamar. Só chamem emergência se o coração de alguém estiver parando, ou parado. Caso contrário vão ser punido. E não é para vandalizar nada da mata: câmeras, os banheiros químicos... enfim. Entenderam? – todos afirmaram com a cabeça. – Na floresta existem lixeiras. Nada de sair jogando lixo por aí. Somos ecologicamente corretos e eu poderei até ganhar um prêmio U.U . Todas as tardes ao por do sol, nos encontraremos aqui. Nessa praia. Isso é tudo. Nos vemos amanhã. – concluiu as instruções e logo foi embora com a equipe. Em uma lancha.

A ilha era até que bonitinha, mas já estava anoitecendo. Sakura pensava como seria difícil sobreviver ali sem repelente, já que o seu foi atirado no mar. Mas, pior do que os insetos, era Sasuke. E ainda na mesma equipe? Já era demais isso. Sai devia valer muito a pena mesmo...

Todos se cumprimentaram e conversaram um pouco.

- É mesmo uma pena não termos ficado na mesma equipe. Acho que por hora somos rivais hihi. – Disse Tenten à Sakura.

- É. E em compensação...- Sakura mirou Sasuke que estava senado na grama sozinho.

- Ah, tadinho Sakura... Não seja tão malvada.

- dispenso seu sarcasmo Tenten. Que inveja. Queria estar na sua equipe...

- Eu sei que não é por minha causa, mas ainda sim eu te amo. – Disse rindo

Enquanto as outras tagarelavam...

- Fala aí cara! Parece que estamos juntos nessa heim! – disse Gaara, sentando ao lado de Sasuke.

- É. – respondeu indiferente.

- Não acha melhor irmos andando? –perguntou Gaara.

- Andar pra onde?

- Procurar o alojamento. A outra equipe já está indo. Seria bem ruim se eles já começassem na frente, não acha?

- Não me lembro de ter lido nada sobre alojamento no contrato. – Sasuke parecia um robô. Nada lhe fazia mudar a feição séria, como de costume.

- Oi gente! Meu nome é Temari. Acho que sou da equipe de vocês. E aí? Beleza? – A garota doas rabinhos de cavalo era mesmo animada.

- Prazer! Gaara e sasuke. – Gaara prontamente se apresentou, levantando e estendendo a mão. Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Aquela garota ali também é da nossa equipe, não é? – Temari perguntou.

- É sim.

- infelizmente. – Sasuke cochichou para si.

- Ela se chama Sakura e é amiga íntima de Sasuke. Não é amigão? – Gaara adorava implicar com Sasuke.

- ...

- Ei Sakura! Vamos? – Gaara a gritou e acenou à ela. Sakura despediu-se de Tenten e foi caminhar com seu grupo.

Passaram horas coversando – exceto Sasuke - e sequer notaram que a noite chegara.

- Nossa. Já está escuro e não achamos o alojamento. – disse Temari estranhando.

Sasuke que estava um pouco mais atrás, parou de caminhar e sentou-se em uma pedra.

- O que foi? Já cansou? Desse jeito não vamos chegar nunca. – Sakura implicou.

- Não acham que se tivesse algum alojamento nós, no mínino, já o teríamos visto? Já andamos essa ilha toda e nada. – Ele retrucou.

Todos pararam e pensaram.

- E agora? O que vamos fazer? – Resmungou Gaara.

- É melhor acharmos um lugar seguro para dormir essa noite. – Sasuke sugeriu. Parecia um tanto cansado, assim como os outros.

- Quem morreu e te elegeu chefe? – Sakura implicava, como de costume.

- Faça o que achar melhor... – Deu os ombros e saiu andando, até sumir na escuridão.

- Acho que ele tem razão. – Gaara concordou. E Temari confirmou com a cabeça.

- Tem sim... – Sakura riu.

- Por que você e seu namorado discutem tanto? Passaram todas essas horas se alfinetando.. – Temari perguntou a sakura inocentemente

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- QUÊ? E-Ele não é nada meu não. Da onde tirou isso? – Sakura até se engasgou.

- É que eu pensei que...

- Melhor irmos atrás dele não é mesmo? Seria bem ruim perder um integrante do grupo. – Gaara interrompeu rindo.

Sakura ficou mais vermelha que um tomate. Foram atrás de Sasuke.

Mais tarde, encontraram uma caverna para se abrigarem. Por mais que fosse escura e sinistra, não tinham opção melhor. Uma fogueira bastaria.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Notas:**

**Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo tempo (e bota tempo nisso) que demorei para postar o segundo capítulo. É pq eu normalmente escrevo num caderno antes de digitar. E a fic tava quase completa, mas eu havia perdido o caderno e haja saco pra reescrever né? Mas eu já achei \o/**

**Agradecimentos e desculpas powerespeciais a:**

**Nina**

**Caroline Cisnero**

**Saakura-chaan**


End file.
